Jogos de Sedução
by deffie
Summary: Todos vivem num jogo interno de sedução pessoal, mas entre os dois, além do desejo de se ter, o prazer em se amar, aos poucos é descoberto. Até lá, um delicioso jogo de sedução mútuo cobre como um véu o caminho do casal. RR.
1. Temporada

**Temporada**

"_Mais um avanço naquela temporada. E mais uma vez lá vamos nós voltando a correr com esses malditos jogadores. Isso já me encheu o bastante. Eu, decididamente, não deveria ter continuado no time depois daquilo. Desde que fui contratada como Curandeira do Chudley Cannons que eu não tenho paz e sossego um só minuto. Sem falar o fato de não conseguir ficar em casa por mais de uma semana sem interrupções ou convocações surpresa. Bem, agora eu vou ter de voar, caso contrário os Dez Monstros vão comer o meu fígado enquanto eu escrevo. Vai ser mais um dia longo, uma viagem cansativa e um jogo de trabalhos."_

' Espera, David! Eu já estou indo, diabos! – A voz de Gina Weasley esganiçou-se de tal forma que poucos permaneceriam no mesmo lugar que ela naquele momento.

' Gina, anda logo ou vamos perder a bosta do trem! – A voz rouca da troglodita loira ao pé das escadas entrava nos ouvidos de Gina e a vontade de esgana-la era tamanha.

Os cabelos flamejantes da garota de corpo magro batiam nos ombros e lhe davam um ar graciosamente maroto. A mochila de couro nas costas, a varinha na boca e o diário indo para o bolso com pressa a deixavam com um tom levemente irritadiço enquanto vinha pulando degraus pela escada extensa da pensão dos Mourris.

' Pronto, cherrie, já estou aqui! – A voz debochada de Gina irritava a garota de cabelos claros visivelmente. – Continue a trotar, Lorraine, caso contrário vamos perder a Bosta do Trem. – Gina imitou a voz anasaladamente rouca da garota francesa.

Aquela viagem de trem estava a irritando profundamente. Novamente os "trasgos" daquele time faziam o mesmo barulho e pareciam esquecer que ninguém dormira na noite passada. Definitivamente era insuportável continuar no mesmo vagão que um time de marmanjos saltitantes.


	2. O Basta

**O Basta**

"_Um jogo bruto, eu diria. E trabalhoso, a curto prazo. Foi inútil alertar a Fred e Jorge que eles deveriam evitar aquele garoto negro de cara feia. Foram braços torcidos e olhos roxos. Um desastre por completo. Decididamente eu não nasci para isso. Não é o que dizem na formação para Técnicos Curandeiros quando nos formamos. Eu não imagino a minha profissão assim e sequer vou continuar com isso. São dois anos de turbulências e sete meses de insatisfações. Se um dia isso foi prazer, hoje é tormento. Para mim não dá mais. É o fim. Foi bom? Sim, mas agora já foi. Tudo tem o seu tempo, e o dos Can teve seu fim. Hasta La vista."_

' Basta, David! – Com as portas fechadas ouvia-se os berros do capitão enquato a garota pedia o fim do contrato.

' Não pode ser no fim da temporada, Weasley? – David Jonham suplicava à garota em vão.

' Levante-se, David. Aja como um homem ao menos uma vez na vida! – A garota bradava sorridente com uma mochila nas costas e a varinha em punho. Os cabelos presos num nó e um brilho de triunfo nos olhos. Abriu a porta dupla do Vestiário com um chute e deixou à vista o homem de cabelos pretos embaraçados com as mãos juntas e ódio no olhar.

' Mas Gina, como o time vai continuar sem uma curandeira? – Fred e Jorge a bombardeavam com perguntas e pequenas ameaças ininteligíveis, porém nada era maior do que a vontade de sair dali que o peito de Gina sentia.

' Liguem-me se houver algum problema, sabe? Eu aprendi a usar aqueles aparelhos que papai tanto gosta. – Ao sair pela porta principal do estádio oficial nacional da Escócia, ela arremessou com a ajuda da varinha um papelote pequeno com um número de telefone celular inglês.

Okay, agora já tinha tomado a decisão mais fácil. Pedir a maldita demissão. Só havia um porém: ela não conhecia a Escócia e teria de ficar ali pelo menos por uma semana, até que o agente do time resolvesse pagá-la, como o combinado. Não que fosse fácil encontrar no meio de uma região desconhecida, um hotel bruxo, mas não custaria nada tentar.

A camiseta largada do Chudley Cannons que Gina estava, cada vez mais balançava enquanto ela andava com a mochila nas costas, olhando tudo em volta, em busca de algo conhecido que não fossem propagandas de produtos Trouxas. "Diabos de cidade inútil" ela pensou consigo.

Claro! A estação de trem bruxo que ela havia deixado para trás quando vieram para o estádio. Seria lá que voltaria, e orientação para isso não precisaria, pois entendia bem o mapa que David a entregou quando desceram do trem.

Como diria seu pai: "Quem procura acha." E Gina achou mais do que uma estação. Conseguiu um local para se hospedar por apenas alguns galeões. E agora estava quase paupérrima com o que o maldito informante da estação a havia cobrado para dizer onde o hotel ficava.


	3. Encontros Inesperados

**Encontros Inesperados**

"_Menos um peso na mente. Consegui me livrar dos malas do Chudley, e agora só vai me faltar voltar à Londres e ver o que eu faço daqui em diante. A noite escocesa não me atraiu em nada, e por isso precisei deitar nessa maldita cama de colchão incerto e dormir até hoje, com a esperança de que David me contate logo, para que eu possa deixar esse lugar logo. Sem falar na dificuldade para achar um banco para onde eu deva transferir os galeões do meu cofre em Gringotes para sobreviver no mínimo até o Sábado, quando aquele pulha viria a me pagar."_

Os olhos claros de Gina estavam envolvidos por uma olheira profunda de cansaço e os cabelos, como todo dia de manhã, estavam desalinhados e cobrindo o seu rosto fino. Há muito deixara de ser aquela menina que estudou em Hogwarts. Os traços do seu rosto, embora preservassem a doçura da antiga G. Molly, agora tinham um forte peso feminino e adulto, o que contrastava em muito com o seu modo infantil e irritadiço de criança. Os jeans que cobriam as pernas da menina eram rasgados em algumas partes e colavam em coxas bem torneadas e levemente finas, num quadril delicado e cintura fina. A camisa de gola cortada que pôs sobre o minúsculo top preto, cobria um par de seios pequenos e atraentes, e terminavam tocando a seca e levemente definida barriga da garota de cabelos vermelhos.

O café da manhã daquele lugar era simplesmente horrendo. Mas Gina não reclamava por ter sido barato e pelo lugar ser até bem localizado. Faltavam dois dias para o Sábado e ela precisava ocupar seu tempo de algum modo. Que fosse indo ao saguão do Hotel e lendo jornais antigos sobre um assunto qualquer, mas que fosse com sua mochila courada nas suas costas e a varinha, de preferência, em punho. Assim permaneceu até o fim do dia, e ao entardecer, um pequeno imprevisto a importunou levemente:

' Weasley?! Não é possível. O que veio fazer nesse lugar? Procurar emprego? – A voz inconfundivelmente desagradável não seria de mais ninguém não fosse a maldita cadela Parkinson. Se o dia estava ruim, acabara de piorar.

' Bom dia para você também, err... Pankison? É isso? – Gina levantou os olhos numa expressão de falsa cordialidade e pôs a revista que estava lendo de lado. Sempre adorou confundir o nome da menina dos cabelos estáticos. Era prazeroso.

' Continua a mesma, não é? Ainda tem aquele problema de falta de conformismo pela sua... posição social, ou melhor, pela sua falta de posição, convenhamos. – A gargalhada fina e estridente que sucedeu a frase irritou profundamente Gina, mas ela se manteve controlada e sentada, com o olhar de desprezo costumeiro e um sorriso tão agradável como um copo de arsênico.

' Onde estão os seus criados, Pansy? Parece que você anda meio falida, não? – O olhar regulador e analista de Gina desagradou visivelmente a garota de olhos negros.

Como sempre, Pansy continuava com aquela expressão de algo mal cheiroso logo abaixo do nariz, mas o seu corpo estava mudado. Era um pouco mais baixa do que Gina tinha se tornado e o seu corpo, apesar de compacto, era volumoso. Os quadris eram pequenos e quase não tinha cintura, apenas os seios lhe deixavam atrativa aos olhos masculinos, pois eram bem grandes e alvos. As vestes da mulher não ajudavam muito, pois eram um tanto largas e a fazia parecer ter mais volume do que o normal.

' Já viu como o seu corpo está feio, Pansy? Deve ter sido a falta de trabalho. Te fez engordar. – Uma piscadela irritante fez Pansy perder a compostura, enquanto isso Gina levantava e caminhava rebolantemente para o seu quarto, como se ouvisse algo entediante e sonolento. Eram os brados de Pansy logo atrás a querendo irritar, sem sucesso.

De repente a ladainha da garota de cabelos curtos cessou. Enfim Gina achou que ela tinha se aquietado, e quando olhou para trás foi surpreendida por uma mecha de cabelos loiros e rosto pontudo a lhe sorrir com desdenho, e uma mulher com a boca selada ao lado do loiro.

'Draco Malfoy! – Um sorriso largo transpassou o rosto de Gina, e a garota ajeitou os cabelos com a varinha, sorrindo ao ver a dificuldade de Parkinson ao tentar se soltar do feitiço armado por Draco.

' Weasley! É um... prazer lhe ver aqui, menina. – O sorriso falso de Malfoy a pareceu, por um momento, agradável. – Desculpe qualquer incômodo da minha... Companheira, sim? – O olhar de Draco Malfoy, apesar de frio, analisava cada parte do corpo de Gina como a um objeto de desejo, e isso a deixava levemente envergonhada.

' Companheira? No passado você escolhia melhor os seus "casos", Malfoy. – A voz de deboche e ironia de Gina foram acompanhados de um olhar rápido e registrador para as vestes do garoto de cabelos loiros à sua frente.

' Não seja besta, nós estamos apenas em mais um serviço da rede de lojas da mãe de Pansy. Eu não seria louco de ter algo com essa... garota. – Draco guiou vagarosamente o corpo de Pansy pelo corredor e a pôs dentro de um dos quartos, se despedindo com um beijo solto falsamente de longe e um aceno mínimo das mãos.

' Então. Por que estão hospedados aqui? Logo um Malfoy. – Gina segurava a alça da mochila com uma das mãos e com a outra rodava a varinha, tentando tirar a atenção dos olhos de Malfoy de seus seios.

' Você mudou bem, sabe, Ginevra? – A voz de Draco de repente soou elogiante aos ouvidos de Gina, relevando, é claro, a citação de seu nome, odiado, por completo. E obviamente ela sabia de qual mudança Draco estava falando.

Há alguns anos, no Baile de Inverno do Sexto Ano de Gina em Hogwarts, ela fora embebedada por Draco e seus amiguinhos e se lembra de ter beijado aquele garoto algumas vezes quando sob efeito do álcool que ele, traiçoeiramente, a oferecera. Não que tivesse sido ruim, mas ela se sentiu ofendida por não estar sóbria em tal momento, ainda por cima se considerarmos que não foi tão proveitoso estar com aquele garoto, de corpo alvo e másculo, em seus braços, porém sem a consciência totalmente presente.

' Em que está pensando, Gina? – O olhar de Malfoy fitou os olhos de Gina e a garota voltou a si. Ele sorria aparentemente sincero para ela, e as idéias pululavam sua mente antes de qualquer coisa.

' Que tal sairmos e... Tomarmos algo? – O sorriso de Gina era irresistível, e o balanço oportuno dos cabelos a deixavam mais sensual do que o normal, mesmo que não fosse a intenção.

' Creio que não deva, até porque no Sábado estou viajando de volta para Londres e não posso me dar ao luxo de me divertir tendo tantas coisas para catalogar em apenas dois dias. – Draco, por um momento se sentiu tentado a aceitar o convite, porém repensou e viu que os papéis, mais do que nunca, o chamavam, até porque, não era Loja alguma que o trouxera ali, e sim mais um serviço sujo de sua tia.

' Que pena, poderíamos relembrar, juntos, os tempos das brigas em Hogwarts, mas se não é o caso, então fica para a próxima. – Gina, sem insistência, arrumou a mochila, de modo que deixasse a manga da blusa cair, e se virou, pegando algo do bolso de trás do jeans.

' Tome. Me ligue se mudar de idéia. Também volto para Londres no Sábado, verme. – Gina não viu, mas os olhos de Draco vidraram nas mãos da menina dentro do bolso e por alguns instantes teve a impressão de cobiçar levemente aquele corpo magro.

' Claro. Você e seus métodos... Trouxa. – Pegou o número de telefone arremessado e sumiu pelo corredor.


	4. O Início D'O Jogo

**O Início d'O Jogo**

"_Que ironia encontrar logo Ele aqui. Não me convenci muito de ele estar aqui com a Buldogue Falante apenas por negócios da mãe dela, mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que nada foi melhor do que ver o que um corpo provoca num homem. Agora, creio eu, vou poder vingar aquela noite do Baile de Inverno, e isso vai ser um jogo bem agradável, eu espero."_

Novamente Gina escrevia n'Aquele Diário, e novamente o guardava em um dos inúmeros compartimentos daquela mochila mágica. Nunca o abandonara desde os tempos da Escola. E nunca deixara de lhe relatar tudo o que acontecia, até mesmo se algo não saísse como o planejado. Ali tinham lágrimas e sorrisos de uma garota pequena, adolescente, e de uma mulher, que usava o objeto como escoamento das suas mágoas e dos seus desejos não atendidos.

O corpo de Gina pedia por um banho demorado e quente, porque no Frio Escocês de Dezembro, nem o feitiço de aquecimento térmico que ela aplicara nas suas vestes a suprira. Um banho não poderia ser comparado a nenhuma forma artificial de saciar o frio.

Debaixo do chuveiro, cenas estranhas apareciam na cabeça de Gina. Desde o início do Baile de Inverno, no qual Malfoy a entorpecera e assediou-a, até o encontro no corredor, que a fez sentir, pela primeira vez, estremecida por um olhar masculino. A água caía sem força nos cabelos ofuscantes de Gina, que deixava o corpo mergulhado e nu submergido numa banheira enchendo-se, de água, e cada vez mais, de pensamentos libidinosos com o garoto loiro sorridente com o qual topou no corredor.

Como nos velhos tempos, vestira a camisola de seda amarelada e pensava no que iria fazer no dia seguinte, embora, como sempre, não fizesse idéia do que poderia a distrair até dois dias depois, o qual a ida para Londres a esperava.

Os corpos se enroscavam em cima de um pequeno balcão e o corpo semi-nu de um homem loiro e magro se via unido ao de uma garota ruiva com vestes sendo jogadas ao longe. Os gemidos de prazer e palavras sussurrantes dos dois faziam o lugar tomar um tom avermelhado e de sexo pelo ar. Os lábios se tocando e as pequenas mordidas daquela mulher de sardas. Os corpos suados tocando a superfície gélida do Hall do Hotel e o prazer transbordando pelos poros do casal. Olhos nos olhos, aquele rosto que Gina conhecia...

Seja lá qual seja a maldita pessoa a bater na porta, a atrapalhara furiosamente. Não se interrompem sonhos como aquele. Muito menos por uma mera batida na porta. A curiosidade da certeza era talvez maior do que a vontade de constatar que o punho forte na porta poderiam ser os de um certo Malfoy.

'Senhorita Weasley, há alguém à sua espera no Hall de Entrada. – Era apenas o maldito serviço de quarto com aquele velho rabugento a lhe inteferir nos bons sonhos.

' Tudo bem, em meia hora estou descendo. Faça o favor de me avisar antes da próxma vez, para não me ver nos trajes que estou agora, estamos entendidos? – A voz calma, porém forte e sonolenta de Gina, era imponente e assustadora ainda mais quando vinha acompanhada de cabelos bagunçados e uma expressão furiosa.

' Desculpe-me, senhorita, não acontecerá novamente. – O homem de nariz largo e olhos mortos se retirou com uma expressão neutra em sentido do Andar Térreo do Hotel.

Maldição! Quem diabos seria o maldito que a estaria esperando no Hall? Seja quem for não receberia um bom olhar, visto que ser acordada por batidas na porta não era o mais agradável.

Entrou apressada no banheiro e em alguns minutos estava pronta. Com uma calça vermelha de tecido leve e uma camiseta justa e negra, das Esquisitonas, Gina agarrou a varinha num punho e a mochila pôs nas costas. Fez um nó nos cabelos e saiu em disparada pelas escadas, esperando passar pelo Bar do Hotel um pouco antes para comer algo.

Draco Malfoy só podia a estar perseguindo. Agora estava sozinho, ao balcão, com um bloco de notas e aparentemente conversando com alguém numa lareira, apenas o conteúdo não poderia ser ouvido. Por sorte ele não havia visto-a.

Um copo de Suco de Abóbora numa mão, a varinha no bolso da frente e uma torrada com geléia na outra. Ela saiu andando apressada para o local em que a "visita" a esperava. Estagnou ao ver os cabelos espessos e loiros: Lorraine.

' Olá, Lorraine. O que faz aqui? – O olhar de espanto de Gina para a Loira a fez sorir enquanto sentava-se à frente dela, com uma expressão bondosa e samaritana.

'Como o combinado, o seu pagamento, Weasley. – A presunção, antes sempre exposta pelo olhar da Artilheira, agora era escondida por um abater maior de preocupação. Mas com o mesmo gesto seco de sempre, a mulher a passou o envelope com a promissória de transferência do Gringotes.

' Ah, sim, obrigada! – A menina pôs o copo na mesa e pegou o envelope das mãos de Lorraine, que piscou demoradamente e segurou a mão de Gina.

' Tem certeza de que vai fazer isso? – A expressão de perda nos olhos da Víbora eram prazerosos para Gina, que passado o sentimento de surpresa pelo toque das mãos calejadas da garota, eram triunfantes para ela.

' Tenho, Grammound. Curandeiros se encontram facilmente me qualque hospital bruxo. Vocês superam, sim? – Enquanto falava com a garota, Gina pegou a mochila e pôs no bolso externo o pagamento de uma temporada de trabalho. Ao passo que antes de qualquer reação da jogadora, Gina levantou-se com o copo nas mãos e acenou em partida.

Como David pôde ter tido o atrevimento de ter mandado uma Meia Veela vir pagá-la e tentar a encantar com aqueles olhos? Maldito seja! Merecem o sufoco que vão passar. Pelo menos o pagamento estava dado e agora só restava a volta à Londres, não sabia se hoje ou no dia seguinte, mas de certo seria logo.

' Você vive com pressa, Weasley? – Ao subir as escadas Gina se deparou com Draco parado na frente do seu quarto, com uma das mãos na maçaneta e a outra segurando um cigarro pela metade.

' Malfoy, não me amole mais. Eu estou indo embora dentro das próximas horas. – Gina sequer fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas mesmo assim disse ao Loiro que iria antes. O sonho ainda a deixara um pouco atordoada e a visita da jogadora do Chudley tirou seu sossego.

' Sabe que horas são, Weasley? - Draco olhou o relógio. – Mais de três da tarde, sua preguiçosa. – O Malfoy novamente tragou o cigarro, por uma fração de tempo relativamente larga. Dando tempo de Gina chegar mais próximo e o encarar nos olhos.

' Que seja, amanhã cedo eu vou. Agora, se puder me dar licença, eu preciso entrar no meu quarto. – Gina desencantou o copo do Hotel e tocou com a varinha a maçaneta da porta. – E me dê isso aqui, seu folgado. – Com um movimento curto dos braços tomou o cigarro das mãos de Malfoy, e empurrando-o com agressividade entrou no quarto, deixando o homem loiro pasmo à porta, olhando para dentro e vendo a Weasley catar as roupas jogadas.

' O que está esperando, Malfoy? Me dê licença, maldito! – A garota empunhou a varinha e em segundos a porta estava fechada, com um Malfoy atordoado por uma batida no nariz.

A Ruiva ouviu alguns toques de algo semelhante a um celular e logo em seguida passos. Os olhos dela brilharam. Por um momento se sentiu fraca por estar saindo da equipe desse jeito, e os olhos pouco-sentimentais sentiram falta de braços para a segurarem. Passou horas guardando as roupas dentro da mochila, deixando apenas as roupas a vestir por fora.

Olhou o relógio branco no seu pulso. A calça jeans larga e a camisa de mangas solta não chamariam tanta atenção assim. Agora um boné, era o bastante e assim não faria diferença ela estar ou não saindo à noite para viajar.

Mochila nas costas, varinha em punho, óculos escuros no rosto, cabelos amarrados em coque e all-stars pretos nos pés. Logo estaria dentro de um trem e pouco faria diferença pensar em como o time ficaria sem ela. Logo visitaria a família. Logo estaria novamente no conforto de seu lar. E assim poderia parar com a correria de viver como uma nômade junto a Fred e Jorge.

O conforto do trem estava a poucos minutos. Pelo menos já estava na segurança de uma cabina individual. Depois de paga a conta do Hotel e da saída discreta, foi muito mais fácil embarcar durante a madrugada de uma Sexta-Feira para Londres.


	5. Todos Cedem

**Todos Cedem**

"_Às vezes eu penso se não deveria ter ficado junto com eles. Pelo menos aquilo tudo era uma estabilidade e um lugar onde eu tinha certeza que, se de alguma forma me sentisse sozinha, eu teria pessoas à minha volta que me acolheriam, e agora, olhando pela janela desse trem, que logo vai partir, eu vejo que não posso mais me sentir assim, porque não vou poder recorrer à ninguém. É Gina e apenas Gina, ninguém mais e ninguém próximo. Sem confusões, implicâncias e brigas, mas também sem carinho, aconchego e calor humano._

_Ontem aquele sonho me intrigou, eu ainda vou me vingar. A noite do Baile não vai passar em branco, mas por um momento eu tive medo, se quer saber. Tive medo de me envolver e tive, acima de tudo, medo de não querer me soltar dele. Eu ainda acho que no jogo, as duas partes aproveitam, mas uma das partes pode sair um pouco lesada. Eu fico feliz por saber que eu não consegui, porque ontem, enquanto chorava internamente as minhas mágoas, eram os braços dele que eu queria para me envolver, e isso, além de não estar certo, não faz sentido. Ele um dia me usou, e tenho certeza, não evitaria em fazer isso de novo. Eu preciso me acostumar. Agora eu serei a minha própria companhia. Eu, a mochila, o diário e minha mente."_

A tranqüilidade do sono na cabina de Weasley fora atordoada por uma confusão no trem. Ela olhou pelo vidro e viu apenas reflexos difusos de corpos sendo arrastados e uma mulher branca gritando por algum motivo contra os Agentes Ministeriais. Estranho, se não soubesse que Malfoy e Parkinson estavam na Escócia, apostaria qualquer coisa que aquilo era o ganido da garota. Apenas virou-se para o lado e adormeceu novamente.

Acordou com o Sol invadindo o quadrado em que estava. Franziu o cenho e fechou as cortinas, porém não conseguiu dormir. Precisava comer alguma coisa. Aparentemente estava clareando, o que queria dizer que em algumas poucas horas estariam chegando à Londres, o que a aliviava muito, pois teria muito a resolver quando lá chegasse.

Uma música trouxa tocava no interior do Vagão de Alimentação, e Gina vinha andando ao compasso da música, com um sobretudo preto por cima da camisa e soltando os cabelos de um nó. Sentou-se à cadeira mais à frente de uma janela e pediu um Suco de Abóbora com muito gelo. Sem perceber, se pegou pensando novamente no corpo loiro de Malfoy, e se imaginou em contato com os ombros e peito daquele homem.

' Ginevra Molly Weasley, novamente nos encontramos. É decididamente nosso destino. – O sorriso conhecido era agradável e surpreendente, Malfoy e seu sorriso de lábios finos e atraentes.

' Draco Malfoy, o que faz aqui? – Gentilmente e mais cordial do que nunca, ainda com o garoto nos pensamentos e sua materialização logo à frente, Gina empurrou a cadeira à frente com o pé, convidando o loiro a sentar-se.

' Digamos que eu tive de voltar à Londres antes do previsto. – Um sorriso lateral transpassou o rosto do Sonserino e, o que seria normal em outro homem, parecia um ato de extremo galantismo; Malfoy jogou os cabelos, que lhe caíam nos olhos, para trás, com um movimento único das mãos.

' Então. Os gritos durante a viagem eram mesmo os de Pansy. – O sorriso deliciante dos lábios grossos e bem delineados de Gina, pareceu amornar o olhar de Draco por alguns instantes, visto que os seus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos da Grifinória com desejo.

' É, nós precisamos voltar por causa de uma... síncope nervosa dela. – O Galante revirou os olhos e fez uma expressão de nojo ao falar na crise, o que fez Gina rir abertamente.

Os movimentos de Draco por baixo da mesa, por vezes tocando o tornozelo, pé e pernas de Gina, faziam-a sorrir; enquanto ela o provocava inocentemente brincando com os cubos de gelo do seu copo de Suco. Os olhos de Malfoy pareciam acompanhar cada movimento do rosto, boca e mãos de Gina, que sorria e continuava distraída a manipular as pedras de gelo na boca, como um chocolate, apreciando-as até que derretessem em sua boca.

' Eu não consigo sentir minha boca. Eu acho que está um pouco... dormente. – Gina falou sorrindo e brincando com a voz um tanto chiada, pela dormência causada pela temperatura muito baixa do gelo na sua língua.

' Não consegue sentir a boca, Gina? – Os olhos de Malfoy pareciam diminuir a cada palavra da Ruiva, e quando menos perceberam, os olhos estavam tão próximos que poderiam se medir as pupilas.

O contraste dos lábios finos e grossos do casal parecia sorrir aos que olhavam. A língua de Draco encontrava os lábios de Gina fora de sua boca e brincava de delineá-los novamente, como se seguisse o contorno dela; a língua de Gina movia-se delicadamente para encontro da do Malfoy, e os finos lábios de um Malfoy se mostraram também ter uma pele macia e cobiçantes. Draco chupava delicadamente a língua de Gina, e delicadamente sentia o gosto adocicado da boca da menina. A língua gélida era esquentada pelos macios lábios quentes do menino Sonserino, que aos poucos deixava os lábios dos dois encostarem. Em poucos segundos os lábios devoravam-se ardentemente entre mordidas e leves deliciares de línguas. Os movimentos dos rostos chamavam atenção a quem passasse, e os olhos firmemente fechados pareciam imaginar loucuras. Aos poucos as mãos encontravam-se sobre a mesa e, entrelaçadas, dançavam ao som de um romântico clipe antigo. Um estrondo e os lábios voltando a si. O copo ao chão e o líquido alaranjado tingindo o tapete do chão. Os olhos constrangidos por terem cedido aos jogos de sedução mútuos.

Um silêncio mórbido rondou a mesa por alguns minutos, enquanto o funcionário tratava de limpar magicamente o chão e recolher os cacos. Os olhares evitavam o rosto alheio e Gina não parava de pensar no porquê de ter feito aquilo. No porquê de ter cedido aos encantos dos olhos e pés do rapaz traiçoeiro que estava sentado logo em frente.

' Você beija bem, Weasley. – Os olhos estreitos de Malfoy focaram as bochechas, agora rosadas, de Gina.

' Você nem tanto, Malfoy. – O "Weasley" a fez lembrar de quem estava sentado à sua frente, e lembrar também que não seria ele o homem com o qual ela seria indulgente, muito menos carinhosa.

Aparentemente Malfoy fora ofendido, porque saíra com um olhar de ódio e uma expressão fuirosa no rosto, empurrando cadeiras e com os cabelos sacudindo adoidados enquanto rumava para o seu vagão; o que fez Gina se sentir facilmente triunfante por tê-lo deixado, no mínimo, atordoado. Agora só teria de aproveitar as últimas horas da viagem para calcular como faria para tê-lo nas mãos, e o pior, como faria para não estar nas mãos d'Ele.


	6. Desejos

**Desejos**

"_O que foi aquilo? Eu não cedi, juro que não. Pelo menos não muito, mas que ele foi o autor da iniciativa não há dúvidas. Ele estava me provocando até onde conseguia, mas eu venci e consegui faze-lo esquecer dos atos por ao menos um minuto. A primeira parte da vingança está feita. O estranho é que eu não me sinto bem por tê-lo manipulado. Eu me sinto igualmente envolvida, e por mais que eu diga que não, eu sei que, no final, eu vou estar sentindo muito mais do que ele. Isso vai ser bom... Para ele, e para mim. Assim eu aprendo a controlar os meus sentimentos, e principalmente os meus desejos."_

Gina guardou O Diário na gaveta da cômoda e se largou na cadeira. Chegara em casa há alguns minutos e estava feliz por saber que ele não havia conseguido vê-la na saída do trem, assim evitariam mais encontros e o deixaria com um desejo maior. Nem ela mesma sabia o porquê de estar levando tudo tão longe. Poderia parecer pouco, para os outros, não para ela. Nunca havia estado num Jogo de Sedução antes, e agora que estava envolvida, sentia que uma hora não poderia evitar. Que fosse, mas ao menos teria Draco Malfoy em suas mãos pelo menos por algum tempo. Agora, quem dava as cartas era ela. Agora, apesar de dar as cartas, Gina ainda pensava, parada, naquele beijo. Em como os lábios haviam se tocado e em como era doce ter a boca do Loiro em contato com a sua.

Aquela semana seria uma semana de reestruturação. De algum modo, Gina precisava se incorporar a algum corpo de trabalho, e mesmo estando apenas a seis dias do Natal, não lhe custava nada oferecer os serviços de Técnica Curandeira aos funcionários do St. Mungus, visto que no local estavam abrindo vagas para voluntariado.

' Eu tenho medo, tio. Eu não consigo me esquecer das lembranças daquele beijo. Não consigo me desater ao fato de que eu toquei os lábios dela por uma vez, que eu cedi aos joguinhos baratos de sedução dela... – Draco estava parado na Mansão Malfoy, em Londres, dentro da biblioteca, sentado em frente ao pequeno quadro de um ancestral Malfoy com vestes medievais.

' Meu caro Sobrinho-Tataraneto, devo vos adiantar que nas artes de amores e desamores não sou um mestre, mas posso dizer-te que as moçoilas, enquanto estive vivo, nunca dantes fizeram tais jogos ou atitudes que... – Os olhos de Draco já não mais focalizavam a expressão dos bigodes daquele velho que, de repente, se tornara apenas mais um quadro como tantos outros na imensa Mansão.

' Draco? Meu filho, o que te aflige? – O olhar indagador do quadro ao ver o homem sonhador e absorto em pensamentos, de pronta, e afinando os bigodes, o questionou com uma expressão de ofensa.

' Nada que venha ao caso. Boa noite. – O Garoto Loiro levantou-se e andou a passos lentos e pouco posturais até a porta.

Caminhou lentamente até o seu quarto, no andar superior da Mansão. Não entendia o porquê de tanta preocupação. Era uma Sangue-Puro, e apenas mais um beijo, como em tantas. Mais um jogo de sedução no qual estava envolvido. E ponto. Apenas isso. Não tinha que esperar mais disso, nem de si mesmo, muito menos dela. E não queria isso, não queria maiores envolvimentos exceto o mundano e corporal. O prazer e a excitação que dois corpos de sexos opostos e igualmente atraentes provocam. Apenas e somente proporção de prazer mútuo. Não se apaixonava há alguns anos, e não seria agora, e muito menos com uma Weasley, que isso iria acontecer. Porque caso fosse, ele mesmo faria questão de terminar com isso. Faria questão de esquecer, afinal era um Malfoy, e como todos, ele conseguiria facilmente.

Nos sonhos não via conexão com nada. Apenas Lucius, seu pai, falecido há um ano, que lhe ordenava execuções que hoje eram mandadas por Narcisa e Bellatrix, as duas irmãs que, atualmente, controlavam os passos dos Comensais da Morte que restaram após a aparente morte de Lord Voldemort. Mas algo de estranho acontecia com a imagem de seu pai em seus sonhos. Aos poucos estava ficando difusa, até que dava lugar aos quadris chamativos e rebolar particular daquela mulher ruiva, de corpo magro e ilíacos saltados, que tanto o excitava e o fascinava. O seu olhar era maldoso e o corpo estava coberto pela túnica Comensal habitual de seu pai. Parecia que vinha com o sorriso malicioso típico de um Malfoy, e ao lado dela ele se via caminhando igualmente triunfante e com Vestes Comensais, os dois apontando as varinhas para algo que insistia em os fazer rir, por mais que não quisessem. Quando os olhares entrecruzavam-se, tudo parecia clarear e uma luz forte ofuscava a imagem dos dois.

'Draco! Acorde! Ande logo, homem! – Era sua mãe, Narcisa, provavelmente querendo notícias de como foi executada a ordem dada pela irmã.

' Argh! Fehce essa maldita cortina, sua velha insuportável, caso contrário não lhe conto nada. – Draco levantou-se e pôs as mãos sobre os olhos. Ainda estava de cuecas, como habitualmente dormia, e o lençol estava no chão, como sempre, mostrando o sono agitado que o Malfoy tinha.

' Maldito seja você e o gênio do seu pai. Agora me conte como foi. – A mulher de longos cabelos loiros e expressão rudemente enojada fechava as cortinas e acendia as velas do quarto com um movimento da varinha.


	7. Dias Santos

**Dias Santos**

"Novamente aquele maldito Malfoy não sai dos meus sonhos. O que será que ele quer? Me deixar louca? Parece. Porque eu não penso nele durante o dia, só nos malditos sonhos que o desgraçado me aparece. E como sempre, parece não me deixar dormir, porque por mais que eu encoste a cabeça no travesseiro, eu não consigo sossegar um minuto. Só enquanto a minha mente está livre? Só quando eu penso que vou sossegar? Não bastam aqueles pacientes estranhos no St. Mungus para me encher a maldita paciência? Eu já estou irritada o bastante com os casos em que Bruxos são feridos por Trouxas. Já estou bem revoltada com o que eu ando vendo por lá, e esse maldito ainda a me atormentar? Eu não admito. Não me admito a pensar nele. Diabos!"

Aparentemente naquela manhã de Terça-Feira, Gina não havia acordado de bom humor, pois escreveu n"O Diário e o fechou com ignorância e jogou de lado. Quase que simultaneamente a lareira acendeu e o rosto de Arthur Weasley apareceu lá. O espanto de Gina foi tamanho que levou a mão à varinha, soltando em seguida, ao identificar o rosto.

' Pai! – Gina correu e ajoelhou-se de modo que pudesse ver melhor o rosto.

' Olá, filha! Tudo bem? – O pai parecia mais magro do que o habitual, os ossos do rosto pareciam estar mais aparentes e as olheiras já lhe davam um tom macabro junto com os cabelos brancos e ralos no topo da cabeça.

' Tudo, pai. Mas, e com você, como estão as coisas? – A menina procurava algum vestígio do que poderia ter acontecido ao pai, já que o virá um mês antes e ainda estava saudável.

' Bem, eu não posso explicar agora, mas eu estou empolgado. Podemos nos ver hoje? Eu estou num processo de negociação com alguns Trouxas para ver se consigo convencê-los a deixar os filhos Bruxos estudarem numa Escola Mágica. E eu terei uma conversa com eles, pessoalmente, hoje. Então eu pensei que você pudesse vir. Será as Quatro da Tarde, no Holly's Bar, sabe? – O pai falava um pouco rouco e com as palavras emboladas. A princípio e primeira estância não parecia estar tão bem quanto dizia. E muito menos tendo progresso com pais alguns.

' Okay, pai. Eu vou estar lá, pode me esperar. – A Ruiva acenou para o pai e mandou-lhe um beijo, enquanto a cabeça se despedia e sumia girando na lareira.

Gina continuou sorrindo ali, ajoelhada e esperando que o pai se materializasse na sua frente, para saber se ele realmente estava bem. Todos sabiam que a afeição maior de Gina era pelo pai, e alguns até próximos tinham conhecimento das mágoas da garota pelos Trouxas ao ver um certo ataque dos Não-Bruxos a seu pai durante uma tentativa de entendimento, por isso Gina se preocupava tanto com o bem-estar dele. Ainda mais agora, que ela estava realmente vendo de perto o que alguns Trouxas eram capazes de fazer a bruxos que não eram bem-vindos.

Faltavam quinze minutos para as Quatro Horas, e seu pai ainda não havia chegado. Ela já estava preocupada, quando ouviu uma série de barulhos em frente ao bar. Pareciam gritos e uma discussão um tanto revoltada.

' Minha senhora, não é assim tão difícil, é apenas uma escola.

' Quem é você para dizer alguma coisa?! Sua aberração. Tire as mãos de cima da minha filha, seu maldito! Tire as mãos dela.

' Mas Srª. Kluptonn, ela vai estar em boas mãos. Fique tranqüila.

Gina correu até a porta do Bar e abriu as portas. A cena que via era o pai na frente de um oficial do Ministério, que carregava uma criança se onze anos pela mão, aparentemente em transe. Uma mulher alta e magra com cabelo brancos bradando contra Arthur Weasley e o pior, um homem de Terno Branco olhando muito assustado e com fúria nos olhos em volta.

' Sr. Kluptonn, entenda. O Ministério tem um mandato. – Arthur Weasley gritava com o homem e de mãos para cima, tentando conte-lo ao passo que avançava para cima do oficial, que se distanciava.

' Gobriedge! Gobriedge! Me ajude, por favor. Me ajude aqui! Solte a criança! – Arthur Weasley tinha sido agarrado pelo pescoço e estava sendo posto dentro de um carro preto pelo homem de terno branco, enquanto a mulher tirava algo metálico de dentro da bolsa e avançava correndo na direção do oficial.

Gina estava desesperada. Olhava a cena e dos olhos brotavam lágrimas. Sempre ajudou o pai em todos os trabalhos e nunca quis acreditar no que ouvia as pessoas comentando. Ela tentou correr para alcançar o pai, mas alguém a detia pelos braços.

'Pai! PAI! – A Ruiva Grifinória gritava e tentava puxar a varinha das vestes, mas fora surpreendida por uma série de pessoas que a bloqueara.

' Ela tem uma arma! Abaixem-se! Segurem essa mulher! – Um homem gritava de dentro do bar.

' É uma Trouxa Maníaca! Ela vai matar um oficial! O Ministério merece! – Uma mulher de idade gritava ameaçadoramente dentro do bar em direção à rua.

' CUIDADO! – Um som metálico, um disparo. A arma de fogo que a mulher portara atingiu em cheio o Oficial Ministerial, fazendo-o cair no chão e soltar a criança. Não aparecia polícia alguma local.

' Socorro! SOCORRO! – Arthur Weasley estava sendo posto dentro do carro por mais dois homens enquanto alguns tratavam de bloquear o caminho para os que tentavam se aproximar.

Os olhos de Gina repentinamente escureceram e os gritos de socorro cada vez ficavam mais ausentes. Cada vez mais distantes e falsos, até que apenas as gargalhadas do velho de terno eram ouvidas. Até que uma luz forte a fez perder a imagem dos rostos.

'Srtª. Weasley? Ginevra Molly Weasley? – Uma voz feminina adocicada chamava o seu nome.

Quando abriu os olhos imediatamente identificou o lugar: St. Mungus. Aqueles uniformes verdes, só podia ser isso. Devia ter desmaiado ou algo similar. Não poderia ter acontecido nada pior.

' O que aconteceu? – A Mulher Ruiva sentou-se na maca e levou a mão à cabeça, com os olhos ainda estreitos e um pouco inchados de sono.

' Houve uma confusão naquele bar e... e a senhora desmaiou, então lhe trouxeram para cá. Está se sentindo bem? – A mulher de cabelos claros e curtos sorria amigavelmente e parecia querer ajudar, mas Gina não estava disposta a se deixar ajudar.

Os olhos avistaram a mãe, Molly Weasley, ao longe. Sentada numa cadeira e com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, com uma aparência horrível e chorando copiosamente. Gina não falou nada, apenas desceu da maca, empurrando as funcionárias que tentavam conte-la, e abriu as portas da enfermaria, com lágrimas nos olhos e encontrando a mãe desolada na porta.

' Minha filha, ainda bem que pelo menos com você está tudo bem. – O abraço forte do corpo baixo da mãe foi o suficiente. Por aquelas palavras ela já supunha o ocorrido. O pior não poderia ter acontecido. Os Trouxas eram pessoas boas. Tinham de ser. Ela cresceu ouvindo isso. Não mudaria assim, de uma hora para outra.

' Mãe, mãe, o que aconteceu? Cadê o meu pai? Onde ele está? – A mãe segurou o rosto da filha, que chorava e tinha a expressão contorcida de dor e ódio.

' Não, não, não! Não! – O abraço foi mais forte dessa vez, e parecia durar horas a fio. Parecia que não terminaria.

' Ele está... Aqui. Mas não se espante, vai passar. Vai passar, ouviu bem?

A mãe levou Gina pelo braço até o outro extremo do corredor, onde dizia em uma placa de cobre "Casos Perdidos". Ao ler o letreiro os olhos de Gina insistiram em fechar diante tamanhas pontadas sentimentais. As pernas tremiam pela menção daquela tarja e o corpo suava frio pela cena que veria.

Um grito desesperado. A mulher de cabelos flamejantes chorava, a mais nova batia no vidro com ódio. O corpo do homem de Quarenta e pouco anos estava jogado em cima da maca, de olhos arroxeados, corpo com inchaços e de uma falta de expressão atordoante. A filha gritava o nome do pai por alguns minutos, sem perceber que mesmo que o vidro ali não estivesse, ele não a ouviria. Mesmo que não houvessem barreiras, seu pai não ouviria seus chamados.

Um grupo de Curandeiros foi chamado e a conteram com alguns feitiços atordoantes. Ela não mais fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Não sabia ao certo como o pai estava, sequer se ele estava vivo. Tinha medo de perde-lo e ódio por ter acreditado que Eles não fariam mal a um bruxo.

Parecia que estava presa por alguma coisa, e não fazia idéia do que era, sequer como estava; apenas sentia o gosto acre do sangue na própria boca e o corpo atado a algo gélido que a incomodava brutalmente. Olhava em volta e apenas podia ver os contornos embaçados de funcionários, ao fundo, as cortinas verdes cobriam outros pacientes. O que pensavam que ela era? Uma louca? Não deveriam a tratar assim. Era apenas uma filha desesperada. O seu alicerce se fora. Não estaria mais ali para ouvir suas façanhas ou desagrados. Não estaria mais ali para conversar quando preciso. A figura do pai que lhe ensinou valores nunca mais estaria presente. Talvez o ser que ela mais prezava. Eles haviam lhe tirado. Eles haviam lhe tomado sem pedir. Não era de direito! Malditos fossem eles. Malditos fossem aqueles que um dia ela teve como inocentes.

Malfoy acordara numa manhã de Quinta-Feira, véspera de Natal, e como sempre, sentado à mesa, abriu o Profeta Diário para saber o que a redação inventaria novamente. Talvez outro rumor de que o Lord estaria ao Norte da Índia. De certo foi o que mais o fez rir nos últimos tempos.

Na primeira página lia-se uma manchete com letras garrafais:

"_Desgraça em Família tradicional_

_Desde que o Patriarca da Família Weasley fora atacado por uma Trouxa em Londres, durante uma missão pelo Ministério, o povo perdeu notícias de sua filha, Gina Weasley, que muitos dizem, ainda está internada na Ala Proibida do Hospital St. Mungus, sofrendo de alucinações e delírios periódicos. Enquanto isso, às vésperas do Natal, a Matriarca Weasley ainda estava chorosa, na recepção do Hospital, esperando notícias de melhoras de seu marido. Há pouco fora notificado que o sofrimento de Arthur Weasley teve seu óbito anunciado hoje, às Três Horas e Vinte Minutos. A madrugada de certo não foi boa para a Srª Weasley, e são votos da redação do Profeta Diário que essa, talvez sendo a única família inteiramente Sangue Puro do meio Bruxo Inglês, junto aos Malfoy, tenha um desfecho feliz, tendo em vista que hoje à noite comemoramos o Natal. Que essa família volte a ser feliz. Veja na Página 3 a Biografia de Arthur Weasley, o defensor dos Trouxas, agora morto por um deles."_

Uma foto de Arthur Weasley acompanhava a matéria, na qual ele era visto assinando formulários e sorrindo no seu escritório com a miniatura de um carro Trouxa em sua mesa. D'outro lado a foto de Gina chorando nos braços da mãe podia ser vista.

Os olhos de Draco não acreditaram no que lia. Gina internada como inválida. Um Weasley morto. Tudo tão de repente, e hoje, véspera de Natal. Por mais que as famílias não se entendessem, eram opostos importantes para o Meio Bruxo, e a estrutura de uma das famílias era abalada por uma perda do tipo. Pela primeira vez sentiu pena daquela mulher cheia de filhos. Mas acima de tudo sentiu um grande aperto ao saber da Ruiva, internada e sem previsões de melhora. Ele precisava esquecer aquilo. Era um dia de comemorações e, como um Malfoy, teria de fazer as honras da casa para os parentes distantes que vinham sugar da riqueza de seus pais, agora que seu pai jazia morto.


	8. Tributo à Inocência

**Tributo à inocência**

"_Meu exemplo, meus valores, meu carinho, minha paz, junto com ele, tudo se foi. Mais um alicerce que eu vejo partir. Como muitas filhas, eu pensei te-lo para sempre, como muitas crianças, eu pensei que ele fosse imortal. Agora, olhando para o que passou, eu deveria ter imaginado que não era. Por tudo o que passávamos juntos. Pelo apoio que eu tive dele. Por tudo o que eu ganhei e tudo o que construí em cima de palavras dele. Por toda a honestidade e justiça que o seu corpo me passava. Pelos ensinamentos de amor, carinho, respeito e humanidade que ele me deu. Pelas brigas e discussões pelo meu bem. Pelos momentos inesquecíveis que o Meu Chão me deu que eu digo que, assim como ele me deu você, com ele indo, muito muda. Com ele não estando mais na próxima ceia. Com menos uma pessoa no meu aniversário, com o débito d'O Pai na minha vida. Junto com todos esses prazeres e quereres que eu vi partir, eu deixo partir aqui a pequena garota que havia dentro de mim. Mudando e crescendo. Indo para o mundo como eu deveria ter ido antes. Seguindo os meus instintos que antes eu escondi. Com a morte, que levou o meu pai, vai levar para longe a pequena Ginevra Molly Weasley, e com a pequena Sardenta, levará você. Porque O Diário não terá mais sentido se não for visto por Ele no fim de cada mês. A Partir de hoje, meu diário, eu te arquivo, te selo e te armazeno como uma lembrança, de um passado infantil que não mais vai estar presente. Agora eu me comunico com ele pelos meus pensamentos. Agora eu tenho ele na minha mente e assim somente. Aquele que eu amo, aquele que eu respeito, e que por muito tempo continuará assim, está agora dentro de mim. Em tributo a Arthur Weasley, Pai, Amigo e Companheiro."_

Gina chorava e deixava as lágrimas pingarem na superfície d'O Diário. Sabia que seria a última vez que escreveria. Sabia que não mais teria o seu escoamento de sentimentos, e não mais o queria. Agora ele estaria selado, e aos poucos a Menina Weasley ia sendo deixada para trás. A cada palavra escrita um passo era calculado em sua mente. A cada frase completada era um encanto desfeito. A cada idéia consolidada um sonho ia se desfazendo. Agora, mais do que nunca, apenas o concreto poderia influenciá-la, e o concreto agora era os desejos. O concreto agora era a vontade de mudar e de se desprender do passado.

O apartamento vazio. A lareira sem chamas. Mochila nas costas e Capa Bruxa sobre os ombros. Varinha em punho e Diário no bolso. Aquilo tudo mudaria. Ela agora era simplesmente a Gina, não mais a Pequena Gina, ou a Menina Weasley; agora, mais do que nunca, precisava atender aos seus desejos e vontades, assim como às suas mudanças. Chave entregue, apartamento vazio. Agora o que lhe restava era apenas a Gina Andarilha, que tomaria seu destino rumo ao Lado Negro, e que, em pouco tempo, perderia o olhar inocente que um dia teve, e nunca mais novamente voltará a te-lo novamente, porque quando se muda, é impossível voltar atrás, por mais que se tente, assim dizia seu pai, em mente.

Já fazia um mês desde a morte de Arthur, e já fazia uma Semana que saíra do St. Mungus, agora Gina apenas precisava ter a certeza de que o mudado não voltaria. As roupas antigas foram entregues. Os ideais antigos foram deixados junto com o diário na casa de sua mãe. A inocência se foi com o caixão e o amor ao próximo junto com o tiro disparado pela Louca Trouxa.

Mansão Malfoy era o seu destino, e que fosse logo, pois não queria esperar muito para ter seu destino traçado. Não seria difícil chegar até lá, ela tinha seus métodos, e com parte da herança do pai que fora destinada a si, ela pôde se equipar melhor para assim sobreviver longe das Asas Maternais.

Só precisava avisar a Draco que ela o estaria aguardando em um Bar Trouxa perto dali. Pronto, o recado estava dado, ela só esperava que os Elfos dos Malfoy fossem tão inteligentes e obedientes quanto a família fazia eles parecerem.

' A senhorita lhe espera na mesa 27. – O recepcionista apontou a mesa e Draco se espantou ao olhar.

Gina havia cortado os cabelos na altura do queixo e eles pareciam mais flamejantes do que o normal. Os olhos estavam um pouco mais sensuais e os lábios fortemente delineados por um batom vinho. O corpo da mulher estava vestido por uma túnica preta grossa, que não deixava que o Loiro sequer imaginasse o que por baixo dali haveria.

' Gina? – O Malfoy parou absorto sob os olhos escondidos pelo capuz recém-tirado.

' Olá, Draco! – A Weasley piscou sorridente para o Sonserino e o pediu que sentasse.

Um almoço cordial e um pouco sedutor, e um diálogo bastante esclarecedor fez Draco entender o que a Mudada Weasley queria, embora pouco pudesse acreditar no que pedia.

' Então vamos ver se eu entendi, Weasley? – Saindo do Bar e indo em direção à Mansão Malfoy, o Loiro tentava aceitar a idéia da proposta de Gina.

' Vamos lá, Malfoy. Você consegue. – O sorriso de Gina não era mais o mesmo, não transparecia mais inocência e delicadeza, agora era cheio de malícia e manipulação.

' Você que que eu lhe leve como capturada para a Mansão. Que eu lhe traga comigo à todas as tarefas "pouco ortodoxas" que minha tia e mãe exigirem e quer "aprender" a ser tão cruel como um Comensal, mas não quer ser uma Comensal, é isso? – Os olhos confusos de Malfoy andavam ao lado de Gina e ainda assim focavam o olhar, agora sedutor, da Ruiva.

' Viu como isso é fácil, Malfoy? – A mulher tirou a túnica negra, e por baixo dos panos se mostrou um vestido negro curto e rosado, de um tecido fino e um pouco transparente, que lhe dava um tom todo inocente, malicioso e libidinoso.

A mulher continuava a andar pela rua na qual os dois haviam entrado, e Draco parara um pouco atrás, observando o andar de Gina e absorto em pensamentos de intenções subentendidas.

'O que foi, Malfoy? Perdeu o fôlego? – Gina parou e virou-se para trás, com um movimento rápido que deixou parte das suas coxas aparecendo para o Malfoy Pensativo.

' Não conte com isso, Weasley. – Como nos tempos antigos, ele acelerou o passo e foi até Gina, parou atrás da garota e segurou-a pela cintura, abraçando seu ventre e acariciando sua púbis.

' Malfoy... Não. – A Ruiva segurou as mãos do homem onde estavam e fechou os olhos.

Não era correto, e tudo o que ela queria era aprender a ser menos emotiva. Não custava nada, mas não queria envolvimentos. Não era possível que aquele homem ainda mexesse com seus pensamentos. Não era possível que ele ainda fizesse parte dos desejos que ela tinha arquivados em sua mente. O hálito quente de Draco estava deixando-a louca. Os olhos fechados imaginavam ele a possuindo e os carinhos dos quais precisava. As mãos do Loiro continuavam a insistir em tocar seu sexo. A boca de Malfoy continuava a tocar sua nuca, chupando-a e baijando-a, buscando a excitação e expressão do prazer.

Draco não estava pensando em mais nada. Aquela que um dia fora chamada de pirralha, agora o fazia perder a noção do pudor. As mãos insistiam em, mesmo bloqueadas, correr para a parte interna das coxas da Weasley. O corpo arrastando Gina para a parede, tocando seu pênis na pequena nádega da Ruiva. A boca em contato com a alva e delicada pele do pescoço e nuca da menina, isso tudo o estava deixando louco. Os modos de possessão o estavam enlouquecendo, as imagens que rebolavam em sua mente pareciam os quadris que imaginava ele ser os de Gina.

' Não! – Gina fincou as unhas nas mãos de Draco e afastou-o dela. Mesmo que internamente pedindo, com todas as suas forças, que ele insistisse.

' Draco, o meu interesse é apenas... profissional, estamos entendidos? – A voz arfante de Gina mentiam por ela, que insistia em recompor sua pose.

' Okay, Weasley, isso não irá se... repetir. – O sorriso nos lábios de Draco também mentiam as suas palavras. E assim, caminharam rumo à Mansão Malfoy, com pensamentos libidinosos e intenções secundárias, porém os dois, separadamente, negando os próprios desejos.

Os dois, constrangidos, não se olharam até chegar à Mansão, onde, ao parar nos portões de entrada, Draco lembrou-se de algo importante e com o sorriso malicioso de quem precisa de algo questionou Gina:

' Okay, Gina, eu lhe treino mas... O que eu ganho em troca? – O olhar de Draco para o corpo da Mulher Ruiva parecia dizer por ele. Os olhos pareciam tirar o vestido da Grifinória e tocar-lhe os seios sem permissão ou mãos.

' Malfoy, meu caro, não seja inocente, aos poucos você irá sendo recompensado pelos seus esforços e trabalhos em relação a mim. – Gina iniciara a fala insegura, mas aos poucos, com as mãos de Draco sobre as suas, e passando-a sobre o corpo de Malfoy, diziam por ela o que os dois queriam ouvir.

' Então eu tenho de começar o meu trabalho, não é mesmo, Weasley? – O homem loiro segurou a Ruiva pelos cabelos e puxou a varinha, imobilizando os braços da menina e a impedindo de falar.

Gina não sabia explicar, mas além de concordar com tudo aquilo, ainda sentia prazer em ser subordinada a Draco, que sorrindo malevolamente, selou os lábios dos dois com um beijo agressivo, possessivo e excitantemente curto, porém longo o bastante para os pensamentos se cruzarem e a barreira da dor e do prazer se apaziguarem. Em poucos minutos, estariam entrando, Presa e Caçador, na Mansão Malfoy.

Não foi fácil convencer os Elfos de que Gina era uma prisioneira, muito menos explicar à Narcisa Black a idéia mirabolante que "Draco" havia tido. Mas mesmo sob os olhos de desconfiança da Matriarca Malfoy, o casal pôde ser acolhido dentro do casarão.

' Já que você é minha prisioneira então eu farei tudo como deve ser. – Draco estava levando a garota para o porão de sua Mansão, sorridente e imponente, com ela presa em seus braços e agora, com a boca livre para falar o que bem entendesse.

' Então eu vou ficar presa? Como uma prisioneira mesmo. Só espero que aqui tenha Suco de Abóbora e gelo. – O sorriso da Weasley transpassava maldade e provocação. Andava sem se opor e ainda presa, cantarolava enquanto caminhava para o local de seu cativeiro.

De repente tudo ficou negro; os olhos não enxergavam, mas ainda podia ouvir os seus próprios passos. Ela não gostava nada de não ter o controle do que estava à frente. Alguns sons metálicos eram ouvidos e o habitual gargalhar do Loiro ainda penetrava seus tímpanos. Por alguns segundos teve o ímpeto de desistir daquilo tudo e voltar a ser o que era antes, mas ao vir a lembrança de seu pai em sua mente, a sede de vingança conseguia ser cada vez maior.

' Draco? Malfoy!? – A voz amedrontada de Gina era ecoante onde estavam, e aos poucos ela sentia seu braço ser preso a algum tipo de metal, e por uma fração de segundos se viu sentada em um banco de pedra, olhando apenas pela luz de uma tocha de chama rebolante, o contorno do corpo e rosto de Draco na penumbra.

' Quer um cigarro, Weasley? – O olhar de Draco era escondido pelas sombras, mas de certo estava estreito e gatuno, como sempre. A pequena chama em suas mãos parecia sorrir para a garota a pedido que lhe tocasse os lábios.

' Solta isso, Malfoy! Solta os grilhões! – Irritada e desconfortável, Gina bradava em tom alto com Draco, que por sua vez permanecia com um dos pés em cima do banco onde ela estava sentada e balançava a brasa do cigarro perto do rosto da Weasley.

' Eu creio que você não esteja em condições de querer absolutamente nada, Weasley. – Draco aproximou o rosto do de Gina, e a garota sentiu o hálito mentolado do cigarro que ele fumava pela primeira vez. Curvou o rosto parra longe como se protegesse sua mente dos insultos daquele Aristocrata.

' Saia. De perto. De mim. Malfoy! – A Garota gritava com os dentes cerrados para Draco, enquanto ele insistia em passar a língua pelos ombros dela.

' Não ainda, Weasley. Não ainda. – O garoto apagou o cigarro e jogou no chão. Gina não iria ceder tão cedo aos desejos daquele Malfoy Maldito.

Malfoy tirou os pés de cima do banco e sorriu maldoso. O olhar da Weasley era de apreensão e desejo. Aquilo cada vez mais o impulsionava a agir. Se ela queria mesmo ser uma prisioneira, teria de ceder aos desejos do cárcere, e um dos desejos, pelo menos ali, naquela hora, era possui-la, fosse com ou sem permissão.

Os olhos de Gina pareciam querer fechar diante da cena. Draco estava abaixado na sua frente e dançava com as mãos nas coxas da Ruiva, sorrindo e com os lábios encostando, por vezes em sua perna. As mãos invadiam o interior do vestido dela e aos poucos ela sentia o calor dos dedos de um Malfoy pelo seu corpo. A boca do Loiro insistia em dilacerar suas vestes, enquanto Gina retorcia as algemas e grilhões com um gemido choroso de alguém que se opõe.

Presa à parede por algemas e com os braços acima da cabeça, nada ela poderia fazer senão continuar a gemer de ódio por ter o seu corpo tocado porá alguém que não lhe fora permitido. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, quando Malfoy a olhou nos olhos, apenas com o pretexto de arrancar-lhe melhor o vestido, ela viu em seus olhos a segurança, e aos poucos, como se perdesse o medo, fechava os olhos e buscava o prazer nos toques ansiosos do Menino Malfoy.

Agora, nua e em cima de um banco, presa e sem a capacidade de se defender, Gina sentia a adrenalina em seu corpo. A boca de Malfoy explorava o seu ventre com selvageria. Mordidas e fortes chupões que já a estavam enlouquecendo, por um breve momento teve a impressão de querer realmente ser tomada pelo Garoto. As mãos de Draco acariciavam os mamilos e seios de Gina e parecia intensificar os movimentos a cada som emitido pela garota. O hálito dele estava se aproximando, e aos poucos ela sentia as mãos deixando seus seios e abrindo as próprias pernas rapidamente. A boca de Malfoy parecia beijar e afagar sem nenhuma pena ou compaixão a fragilidade do sexo da garota. Ao toque da macia e quente língua do Loiro, as mãos se contorceram nas algemas e os olhos reviraram de prazer. O corpo não resistiu e cede. Malfoy percebeu a diferença, e não mais as pernas dela faziam força oposta, apenas as respirações eram ouvidas, junto ao tilintar das correntes que a aprisionavam.

Na mente de Gina confusões explodiam. A vontade de se soltar dos grilhões e abraçar o corpo daquele Sonserino era tamanha. O desejo de poder também toca-lo sem preocupar-se com princípios ou valores a instigavam. O turbilhão de prazer de sentidos a levavam à insanidade. Enquanto pensava em como agiar a língua de Draco explorava a rosada e fina tez d'entre as suas pernas com voracidade. Parecia que a queria penetrar ali, sem nenhum pudor ou sentimento de culpa.

Os lábios do homem loiro sentiam o gosto levemente salgado do corpo daquela Ruiva Ardente. O cheiro e a maciez do local o faziam cada vez querer mais, e aos poucos começava a perder a compostura do jogo e a se entregar a dar praze àquela Weasley gemente que se contorcia nos grilhões. Ele precisava resistir. E assim o faria, caso contrário em pouco tempo estaria envolvido, e isso não estava definitivamente dentro do script daquele pequeno jogo. A razão ainda sobressaía pelo prazer, e tanto ao ponto de faze-lo afastar o rosto e acariciar as coxas de Gina.

' Agora nós vamos ver quem dá as cartas por aqui, meu bem. – Os gemidos e contorções cessaram. Draco Malfoy voltou à pose anterior, acendeu outro cigarro e com o olhar de maior triunfo possível, piscou para trás, deixando uma Gina excitada e desatinada com o olhar vago acorrentado.

_[ Nota do Autor: É complicado escrever uma Fanfic tendo por base os pensamentos feminnos quando se é um garoto, mas com o tempo eu me acostumo. Próximo capítulo em construção. Críticas e sugestões, deixem Reviews. u.u ]_


End file.
